leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-27588937-20160822005829/@comment-26808509-20160824042405
1. As Koshiroko said, there are two different builds at the moment: The crit build and the armor pen build, also known as korean build. Which you choose depends on the game, how you are snowballing on lane and what match ups you have, but it also depends on your playstyle. If you are working alot with your spells (mainly Q and R), the korean build is the way to go, if you tend to play her like an ordinary adc, the crit build would be better. But there sure are situations when one is better than the other. The korean build for example shines, if you have some sort of AoE CC, so you can wombo Combo it with your ult. Also it's really good if your enemies have alot of tanks or bruisers. The crit build in return is better if the enemies have many assasins or squishy targets in general and you're not able to set up your ult safly because of someone constantly jumping at you. Also it's important what game Phase you are aiming at, since the pen build is really strong in mid game while the crit build becomes better as the game goes on (also her maxed out W combined with crit and other atackspeed and the mechanic to lower the CD makes her a scary semi-hyper carry). Personally I like the crit build more, since setting up ults safly becomes more and more difficult in higher elos I feel like I'm more flexible with the crit build. 2.Yes, Love Tap is a physical onhit effect and will be applied by Double Up, so lifesteal will benefit from it and the if the second hit crits in Terms of Double Up's mechanic, Love Tap will crit aswell. On the first hit however it woun't crit, since the first hit of Double Up isn't able to crit. 3. Different to Koshiroko, I dislike having a damage Support as Miss Fortune, since they tend to deny your Q poke in lane (either with zoning the enemies away completly or with accidently killing the creep I wanted to use for my Double Up) and let's be honest, more damage isn't needed in a lane with Miss Fortune. What you really want to have as Miss Fortune is peel, since you are really immobile. Janna and Nami are a really good match with her (both can empower your Q poke, both have tools to keep enemies away from you or for Setting up kills). If you want to go more agressive, you can also get an engage support that has some sort of CC and ideally AoE, so Leona, Nautilus and Alistair are your best friends. Braum is also pretty good for her, since he is a combination of these to kinds. But almost every support can be good with her, the only ones she doesn't have really good synergies with are Soraka, Lulu and Blitzcrank. Naturally they work with her, but arguably not as good as one of the previous mentioned. All that is only my experience aswell. Miss Fortune was the first ADC I ever played and since then she is my main until now and I guess she will ever be. Hope I could help ya.